


Fondling Lips

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Sex dice, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one... fondle lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondling Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a friend to write a fic that started with "You can't say no to the sex dice" on tumblr about the twins. All the rolls made in the fic were rolls I made. Don't trust sex dice.

“You can’t say _no_ to the _sex dice_ , little brother.”

Mark squints at Luke. It’s probably around two-thirty in the morning. They’ve already gone a couple rounds, and Luke thought it would be _fun_ to play with the sex dice he’d found _somewhere_ at the estate (he had to have stolen them from mother or Giselle, neither of which would be pleased about that). So here they are, sheets pulled up to their waists and reacting to the first roll. Mark rolled an… _unusual_ combination of “fondle” and “lips”. 

How does one fondle _lips_?

Mark had tried to roll again, but Luke forbade it. So… He takes in Luke’s usual smug grin. Fondle Luke’s lips. Interesting. He relaxes and sighs. There’s no other option then. He leans in. Luke stays still. It’s just like him, making others come to _him_ instead of giving just a _little_. He lifts his hand to the side of Luke’s face. Slowly, he traces his thumb over his twin’s upper lip. A part of Mark cheers as the grin fades and his lips part just slightly. He doesn’t see the rest of Luke’s expression; he’s too fascinated by the identical set of lips beneath his touch. He can imagine that he looks either smug or blissful. He runs his thumb just as slowly over his bottom lip as well. Luke leans into his touch just slightly, but Mark pulls back, giving Luke a grin of his own as he scowls at him.

“That was a bit _fast_ ,” Luke whines, this tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Mark does his best not to watch, instead rolling his eyes. Luke huffs and snatches up the dice. “My turn.”

Luke winks at Mark as he shakes the cubes with a flourish. Also just like Luke: making a show out of everything. And anything. He drops them on the sheets between them, and they bounce before landing. Luke tilts his head and draws his brows together. Mark does something very similar. Luke’s roll is “kiss” and “lips”. 

“Huh.” Mark glances back at him. He tries not to smile. “Can’t say no to the sex dice.”

Luke snorts. “Well, it’s better than lip fondling.” 

Mark laughs, and Luke cuts the sound off with his own mouth. They both hum into it, and Mark lets his eyes close as Luke’s hand rests on his jaw. It’s lazy and unhurried; they’ve already gotten each other off, there’s no rush. This is just for _fun_. Mark’s hand makes it to Luke’s arm, and Luke’s finds its way to the back of Mark’s neck, holding him there. Not that Mark plans to move away. Luke pulls away almost too soon, but makes sure to nip at Mark’s bottom lip as he does so. Mark sighs.

“The dice did _not_ tell you to do that, Luke.”

“I don’t have to do what the dice tell me to,” he sing songs, grinning at his brother. 

“You do if _I_ have to, otherwise it’s unfair.”

“Life’s not fair, Mark.” He scoops up the dice and drops them in Mark’s hand. Mark sighs (he’s lost count of how many times he’s sighed tonight…) and shakes them before letting them fall from his hand. The twins lean in to see their their task is now, and both groan in unison. 

“Lick” and “lips”.

Mark raises an eyebrow as he looks back at his twin. “There seem to be… a _lot_ of lips.”

“Yeah.” Luke nods, but doesn’t look at him. 

“Are you sure the dice are sound?”

Now the elder twin looks up, raising a brow of his own. “Should I have thought otherwise?”

“I mean–”

Luke sighs and ruffles his hair. “Just do what it says so we can move on, yeah?”

Nodding, Mark scoots closer. He leans in and repeats what he had done when he “fondled” his brother’s lips. This time, he does so with his tongue. He does so just as slowly, and this time watches Luke as his eyes flutter shut. He doesn’t linger. He hands Luke the dice. He’s tired of _lips_ and he’s sure Luke is as well. At least partially. It won’t be long until anything involving lips becomes boring. Luke tosses the dice down, barely shaking them. When they land, all the brothers can do is blink in confusion.

“Fondle” “ears”.

Luke breaks first. His giggle is weak, and he tries to stifle it, but Mark doesn’t miss it at all. He starts to smile himself, and Luke laughs louder. Mark snickers, watching Luke try and keep a straight face.

“You have to do what the dice say, Luke.” Luke’s laughter crescendos, and he covers his mouth with his hand. “C’mon, you _have_ to.”

“All right, all right. Shut up.”

Luke breathes, calming himself. His breath hitches as he leans in, framing Mark’s face with his hands. He traces his thumb over the outer ridges of Mark’s ears. He tries hard not to laugh, but loses the fight as soon as his hands fall away. He laughs – loud and genuine – and Mark is glad that they’re at _their_ home and not the estate. Mark chuckles with him. It takes him a minute to calm down, but once he does, he tosses the dice out of the bed and pulls Mark in for a quick kiss. 

“I give up. Let’s make our own fun. Usually works out better.”

The dice lay forgotten on the floor as the twins go another few quick rounds, and fall asleep tangled in each other. But they’re soon remembered when Mark is woken by a loud chain of curses from his older brother.

Luke stepped on a die. It had been lying on “below the waist”. Mark knows Luke would have laughed if he wasn’t royally pissed off.


End file.
